


maybe this is alright

by justanailurophile



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute Kids, Domestic Fluff, I hate tags, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Parenthood, Short One Shot, Slice of Life, The Author Regrets Nothing, donghyuck and yangyang are children, good parenting, i actually find this cute :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29632725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanailurophile/pseuds/justanailurophile
Summary: They are 6 years into marriage and 3 years into parenting but something like this has never happened before. All they can do now is just deal with it.(or, Donghyuck and Yangyang pranks their parents, Johnny and Ten. It made them realize how hard parenting was but still, they wouldn't trade their adorable children for the world.)
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 5
Kudos: 66





	maybe this is alright

**Author's Note:**

> just to clear things up before anyone even asks, donghyuck and yangyang are adopted and are not biologic siblings :) that's all! enjoy reading <3

Soft giggling surrounded both men as they felt additional weight beside them than usual. Ten was the first one that opened his eyes, tilting his head up to smile at his lovely husband of 6 years, Johnny. Ten's head rested over Johnny's arm, while his arm wrapped around the older male's torso. 

Usually, Ten would take a few seconds to admire his lover's face but today was not usual. He let out a small gasp when he was met with his husband's face, covered in drawings of random things with colored markers. He tried his best to hold in his laughter, but when Johnny unconsciously opened his mouth a little, Ten lost it. 

He burst out in laughter, burying his head a little further into Johnny's neck; and when Ten does, Johnny wakes up, feeling ticklish because of the smaller male's hair. 

"Babe, it tickles." he said in between giggles, still not opening his eyes "Why the hell are you laughing so hard, it's like 8 in the morning." 

"I don't know, maybe I'm just feeling a tad bit happier today."

That's when Johnny finally opens his eyes. After he does, he also bursts out in laughter, making Ten confused.

"Wait, don't tell me—" 

"Yup." Johnny replied, still recovering from his fit of laughter. 

"Donghyuck! Yangyang!" Ten shouts, calling both of their sons.

Donghyuck and Yangyang are both five, but Donghyuck is older by a few months. This makes the older boy take advantage of this sometimes but both of them are just as mischievous as the other. 

After Ten had called for both boys, they revealed themselves from the side of the door frame. They entered at the same time, Yangyang fiddling with the hem of his sweater, head hung low while Donghyuck hid behind his brother, hands tightly holding on the other boy's shoulders. 

"Y-yes, dad?" Yangyang spoke.

"So, care to explain why daddy and papa have drawings on their faces?" Ten asked, raising one of his eyebrows.

"It was Hyuckie's idea!" Yangyang blurted out.

"But you agreed with me! It's your fault too!" Donghyuck fires back.

"Alright, alright. Calm down boys, come here." Johnny said, patting on his lap. The kids took it as a sign and sat down on their papa's lap but they were too big to fit so Ten took Yangyang and sat him down on his. 

"What did me and daddy tell you to say when you both do something wrong?" Johnny scolds but in a soft voice to avoid scaring their children. 

"Say sorry." Yangyang answered, hiding his head on the crook of Ten's neck, almost making Ten coo but he remembered that they were scolding their children and teaching them how to be good boys.

"That's right, baby! You're so smart. Now, what should you do?" Johnny asked, adjusting the little boy on his lap since he was getting heavy.

"I'm sorry for d-drawing on your faces, daddy and papa." Donghyuck answered, voice almost in a whisper. 

"I'm sorry too." Yangyang says after his brother. 

Ten and Johnny shared a glance, feeling their hearts soften at their adorable children. Their eye contact was broken when they heard soft sniffles coming from one of the boys. It was Donghyuck.

"Hey, hey. Cub, look at papa." Johnny says in a gentle manner while rubbing his thumb on the small boy's waist.

Johnny's heart melted but cracked at the same time when Donghyuck tilted his head to look at him. The boy had tear stains on his adorably chubby, plump cheeks and his eyes had tears, threatening to spill. He hides his face by burying his head on Johnny's chest, making Johnny hold him closer.

"It's okay, cub. I'm not mad. Me and daddy aren't mad, okay? We just wanted you to apologize because what you and Yangyang did was wrong." Johnny calmly explained to the crying child in his arms.

He looked at his husband, trying to ask for help with his eyes when their oldest child still didn't stop crying. Ten smiled softly at this, putting their younger child down and taking the crying one in his arms. Ten cradled Donghuck's small body in his arms, his head resting on Ten's shoulder as Ten softly runs his hand on Donghyuck's head.

"Baby, listen to daddy well, okay?" he said, continuing after he felt the boy nod. "Me and papa aren't mad at you or Yangyang. We just wanted you to say sorry because you did something wrong. Do you think drawing on sleeping people's faces is right?" Ten asked causing the child to shake his head.

"See? Even you think it's not right. And when you do something that's not right, you apologize, just like what me and papa taught both of you." Ten explained, trying to make it as simple as he can to make the little boy understand.

Thankfully, Donghyuck had finally stopped crying. He raises his head and looks at his dad.

"Papa and daddy not mad?" he asked, eyes still brimmed with tears.

"No, baby."

The response was enough to send the little boy smiling once again. He hugs his dad tightly and giggles when he sees that both of his parents still look quite silly. 

"Alright, both of you go play with each other while me and your papa wash our faces off." Ten instructs and their little munchkins comply. He hears Johnny let out a relieved sigh which caused him to turn to his husband.

"You look silly." Ten said, falling into another fit of giggles. Johnny looks at him with a scandalized look, dramatically gasping as well.

"Well, you look silly." Johnny jokingly pouts like a child making Ten laugh and slap him on the arm.

"Let's go wash up."

"Wait. Babe, the markers aren't permanent, right?"

Ten sighs for the nth time in the morning.

It's gonna be a long day.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and nice comments are highly appreciated! <3 
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/10VELYHYE) | [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/10VELYHYE)


End file.
